1. Field
The following description relates to a touch input sensing apparatus and a method of controlling the touch input sensing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A touch input sensing apparatus such as a touchscreen or a touchpad is a user interface attached to a display apparatus and provides a user with an intuitive user interface, and recently has been applied to various electronic devices such as cellular phones, mobile devices, personal digital assistants (PDA), and navigation devices.
The touch input sensing apparatus is typically applied as a user interface able to detect a difference between ridges and a valleys of a fingerprint and recognize individual fingerprints. A depth of the valleys of a fingerprint of a human from the ridges thereof may be as small as about 150 μm, and thus a touch input sensing apparatus for recognizing the fingerprint may require improved sensitivity as compared to existing touchscreens and the touchpads.